Link, Link, and More
by Lilif3r19
Summary: It was never suppose to happen. As Link sleeps and Zelda holds back the more powerful Calamity Ganon for a century, the three Goddesses take things into their own hands. They reach across time calling out to all of the Chosen Heroes in hopes they will defeat the evil threat with BOTW Link. The only problem is that Link, from Era of the Wild, does not remember who he was originally.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic ever, and to be honest I hope you readers will like it.**

 **I do not own any of the LOZ characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The three Goddesses of the Triforce watched the mortal realm, more likely Hyrule, being destroyed by these ancient machineries that their main enemy had managed to take control. Their enemy shouldn't be this powerful, more powerful than his previous incarnations. And to make matters worse the Hylian Champion had fallen in battle in protecting the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, their eldest sister.

The Goddess clad in green, Farore, panicked, "No my war– er Hylia's chosen warrior!" The other two Goddesses, Nayru and Din, shared a look of concern.

"This shouldn't be possible. With Hylia's reincarnation and my precise calculations the enemy should have easily been defeated, and yet how has it succumb to this?!"

Din hissed angrily, "I should have never given him the Triforce of Power to begin with!"

The Goddesses watched has the Chosen Hero was put to rest in the Shrine of Resurrection and the mortal Hylia face the oncoming calamity on her own. The mortal Goddess had managed to seal weaken the enemy and sealed it along with her body lying trapped within the cocoon with the embodiment of evil itself.

The reincarnation of Hylia, now known as Princess Zelda of Hyrule, used whatever power she could muster trying to call out to the heroes across time before her conscious faded into a deep slumber.

Nayru let a small smile graced her lips: "Sisters, I have a plan." Din gave the blue deity a confused look, Farore, however, was catching on, "Does this have to do with getting all of the Chosens to help out this time period?"

"Normally, I would be against this, but seeing as the enemy is much more powerful than the previous incarnations, including the original, yes. Yes it does involve in a little rule bendings."

Making plans and coming up with the best possible solutions and outcomes, the three Goddesses waited for the sleeping Chosen Hero of this time period to awaken from his slumber.

 **~ 100 Years Later ~**

"It is time. His awakening from his century long slumber is about to come to an end, and about time too. I was almost beginning to think he would sleep for a century more," Din stated.

"I shall tell my chosen aspects from the different eras of Hyrule of what is needed to be done." The blue haired Goddess made haste to their plan that they had so carefully laid out throughout the century of the Chosen Hero in the period of what is now called the Era of the Wild.


	2. Chapter 1: The Heroes of the Past

**The first chapter is finally up! YAY! Anyways, I really do hope that you readers enjoyed the prologue of this story.**

 **I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters nor plot story, but my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Heroes of the Ancient Past**

 **Skyward Sword**

Two years after Demise's defeat, Link, Zelda, and a few brave Skyloftians settled down on the Surface that was originally their home. However, Link and Zelda guard the Triforce left by the Golden Goddesses unlike the other Skyloftians, now called Hylians.

Up upon the platform of the Statue of the Goddess, Zelda was gracefully playing the Song of the Goddess on the Goddess's Harp as her soft and gentle voice sanged the lyrics. Link was up on the platform with her, but was looking out into the distance below while listening to the melody being played. The Hero of the Sky closed his eyes as he bathed in the light of the sunset.

" **Li…"** a hushed and faint female voice uttered startling Link. Zelda remained ignorant as her back was towards him. The voice called out again but it was still in broken sentences, " **... eyes… nk…"**

Link violently shook his head snapping him out of his trance and by the time he was done, so was Zelda.

The blonde haired girl walked over to the Hero of the Sky: "We should probably get back to the Sealed Temple before it gets dark."

"Yeah," Link said nonchalantly. Zelda had already jumped off from the rather large platform and was already heading back to the Temple on her bluish-purplish colored loftwing. Link stood on the platform for a couple more minutes to hear the female's voice, but nothing came. Four the last couple of days he could hear a girl's voice trying to tell him something, but it was always to quiet to hear her. He sighed in hopes that his mind was just playing tricks on him. In the same manner as Zelda, he too jumped off from the tiled platform as his crimson loftwing caught him from falling to his death, even though he has the sailcloth that Zelda gave him. When he arrived, Zelda was waiting for him as she was about to relay a special message from the heavens.

 **Minish Cap**

Yesterday had marked the third anniversary of Vaati's imprisonment in the Picori Sword, which will be known to the locals as the Four Sword as centuries to come. He then turned to look out his window remembering what had occurred earlier today at the castle.

He had received a letter from Princess Zelda to come to the castle immediately. When he got there, he was brought to the courtyard where his childhood friend was. Princess Zelda then told him to go on a mission to where the Picori Sword was laid to rest. The Princess had also warned him that once he pulled the sword he will be transported to Hyrule that is similar to his own, yet completely foreign and must save it from evil. When Link asked what had happen, Princess Zelda just shook her head replying it was the only knowledge given to her. She also told him that he won't be alone and that there are others like you who will be transported to that Hyrule as well.

Link sighed debating on whether or not he should go until the same female voice said, " **Awa… Link…"** This time he heard his name, but something tells him that it wasn't really him that the voice was calling out to. The voice called out again, " **Open… eyes…"**

Okay, now something was definitely wrong, and when something is wrong he always goes and tries to solve the problem. Without wasting anytime at all, Link left a note for his grandfather telling him that he will be gone for a while.

 **Four Swords**

Link knew that something was immediately wrong. The same nightmare plagued him in his sleep for the last couple of days, a girl's voice that he keeps hearing a couple times a day, and it didn't help that the Princess had told him the same thing the other two Links, which he did not know of, were told. Like the Link from Minish Cap, he too was told to pull out the Four Swords from the slab that it rests in and telling him that he does not need to worry about Vaati.

So there he stood at the pedestal where the sword rests and the place where Vaati was sealed away. Both hands were now wrapped around the hilt of the sword. Using all of his strength, Link pulled the Four Swords out which created three more of him clad in purple, blue, and red. Without warning a bright light engulfed their vision. When the light died down, the four Links were no longer in the Shrine of the Four Swords. The last thing he heard was the girl's voice saying "Wake up Link."

 **Ocarina of Time**

After Link defeated Ganondorf with the help of the Master Sword, and with Princess Zelda cheering him on the sidelines, the world around them became serene white as far as the naked eye could see.

"Link," the Princess addressed him, "I congratulate you on defeating Ganondorf." Link frowned a bit: "For some reason I can hear a but coming along," he said. Zelda then began to explain about another Hyrule that needs help.

"Link, may I please have the Ocarina of Time?" the Princess pleaded. Link reached for the strap that was securing the ocarina in place and handed over the instrument to her. She then brings the mouthpiece to her lips and began to play the Song of Time. When she was finished, Link was already transported to his destination.

"I do not know what it going to happen from here on, but please save that Hyrule's future. And I pray to the Goddesses to keep him safe," Princess Zelda prayed to the three Goddesses with all of her heart and soul.

 **Breath of the Wild Era**

Somewhere on the grassy green plateau laid an unconscious small boy with striking similar features of the Link from Ocarina of Time. The only differences between these two was the height difference and the younger boy was carrying around a bunch of masks.

The young boy groaned as he clutched his head in pain. He gritted his teeth, "The hell?! Where in the Goddesses name am I? I all I remember is that after saving Termina from its impending doom, Princess Zelda telepathically communicated with me… oh…"

This was Hyrule just not _his_ Hyrule. There was a plus side to all of this and that would be the Fierce Deity mask. Even if he couldn't wield the Master Sword yet having the mask would be of great help to him in the future. And that future is drawing nearer than later.

 **So what do you readers think of the first chapter?**

 **Anyways, here is the next preview to the next chapter:**

Swimming in a vortex of evil was a girl with blonde hair in a white silk dress. Her body was emitting a faint golden glow which was protecting the female teen. The evil around her began attacking her, but the glow made it hard to harm her. She panted heavily with each attack that came at her.

"I don't know how much more I can take from him," The girl pleaded weakly, "Please, Link! Open your eyes! Link!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Wolf and the Wind

**Alrighty! I am on a roll (for some apparent reason), but nonetheless a new chapter!**

 **I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda series, whether it be from the games, mangas, and the list goes on and on...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Wolf and the Wind**

 **Twilight Princess**

Link was having a rather peaceful day. After he had saved Hyrule from the Twilight realm a year ago, and Ganondorf, he had volunteered to help rebuild Hyrule. Somewhere during the year, Princess Zelda had pronounced him the Hero of Twilight, offered him a job as the Captain of the Royal Guards and Zelda's Appointed Knight. Everything was dandy until his Zelda told him about another Hyrule that he and the others, the other Links that he has not met, had to go and save. So when he went to pull the Master Sword out of its slumber there was a bright flash of light that engulfed him.

Link found himself somewhere on the plains of the Great Plateau of Hyrule. He quickly scanned the area to see if there were any monsters roaming around: "It's quiet… too quiet," he muttered under his breath. The Hero of Twilight spotted a strange architecture in the far distance. It would take him about three days for him to get there on foot. He then remembered about the Cursed Stone that turns him into a wolf. If he becomes a wolf, it would cut down the travel time to about a day and a half or two. Oh, how he thanked Zelda for modifying it with her magic and research, so now he can turn into a wolf and back at will. Link pulled out the modified Curse Stone from one of his pouches and hung it around his neck, without even trying he immediately turned into his wolf form and ran.

 **Wind Waker**

When he was told to play a certain song on the Wind Waker by Tetra, Princess Zelda's alter ego, he was immediately transported somewhere on the Great Plateau of Hyrule. The Hero of Wind was given a general gist of what he was told to do before this suddenly happened. Not that he complained or anything, but Link's only wish was that he should have been prepared for this.

Link sighed. He had defeated Ganon two years ago to save Hyrule from becoming Ganon's version of Hyrule, even though the land was submerged underwater, he couldn't help but think that mostly all of his child-like behavior flew out the window when he went to go save his sister. The Hero of Wind sighed once more before looking around the vast area as far as his eyes could see. Link want to avoid fighting in order to save up his strength, so he used the magical baton to conjure up wind that lifted his feet off the ground to bring himself a little higher up from the ground.

From what he saw down below there were monsters at different areas of the plain, and a strange building in the far distance. Link gently lowered himself down to the ground. The sun was beginning to set and at the rate of the where he was going it would take him weeks to get to the building by foot, but with the Wind Waker in his possession it would cut the travel time down to two days max. So without wasting any time, Link went to find some form of shelter in the direction of where he was going.

 **Breath of the Wild**

Swimming in a vortex of evil was a girl with blonde hair in a white silk dress. Her body was emitting a faint golden glow which was protecting the female teen. The evil around her began attacking her, but the glow made it hard to harm her. She panted heavily with each attack that came at her.

"I don't know how much more I can take from him," The girl pleaded weakly, "Please, Link! Open your eyes! Link!"

" **Please, Link! Open your eyes! Link!"**

All of the Chosen Heroes that gathered to this Hyrule had heard the voice's desperate pleas to someone that has their own name during the night. As for the one slumbering in the chamber, a finger twitched slightly at her voice.

Link, who was in his wolf form, felt the need to comfort the mysterious female voice. Treading to the side of the cliff, he tilted his head backwards and let his vocal chords howl Zelda's Lullaby. He howled to the voice, to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Another Link heard a faint howling in the distance. When he listened more closely to the howl that a wolf was making, he realized that the wolf was howling Zelda's favorite lullaby. Link got out of the small cave, that was his temporarily shelter, he brought out the Wind Waker and began waving it around to create the music. Soon the two melodies were now in sync with each other never overlapping each other, only perfect harmonization.

Wolf Link's sharp ears picked up someone playing the melody with him, but soon it wasn't just him and the other. More musical instruments were being played. Some were the background, a few were the beat, and others were the harmony. This wasn't something that he got to witness, well more like heard, every single day or night.

A song was being played. It wasn't just any song, it was her song. She listened to the calm and soothing song, and when it was over there was a new found resolve resonating deep within her. Just from the message of the song she new that everything was going to be okay.

The shadows were no longer attacking which means that the sun is slowly rising giving her time to relish her powers for a few hours. With enough power being stored, she called out to her Chosen Hero without knowing that she was also reaching out to the other Heroes across time.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you... Wow, that sounded like what a YouTuber who say...**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

Link smelled something delicious cooking in the air, and looked around the area and noticed two Bokoblins cooking a perfectly good chunk of juicy meat roasting over on an open fire. He also noticed a heavy boulder that he could push on a high platform with stairs, and a couple of TNTs placed far from the fire and the food. Link silently made his way over to the stairs and up on the platform where the boulder was.


	4. Chapter 3: The Revival and Greetings

**Chapter 3 is now up and ready to go.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda series or story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Revival and Greetings**

" **...Open your eyes…"**

There was a blinding light as the slumbering Hero weakly opened his eyes in what felt like ages. As the light faded away his obscured vision was slowly becoming much more clearer until he could see the small details on the ceiling.: " **Open your eyes… Open your eyes."**

The feminine voice was much more clearer now that he was able to get a hold of his five senses. As the water drained around him the voice continued, " **Wake up, Link."**

With his clear blue eyes now fully open, he slowly started testing out his muscle strength getting rid of the numbness in each part. Link slowly sat up straight to adjust his bearings for a bit. The Chosen Hero slowly got out of the chamber. As he did, a pedestal lit up in blue. Curiosity peaked his interest, and soon he was standing in front of the pedestal. The center of the pedestal began to turn, and a slab was lifted off of its place.

The voice spoke again, " **That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."**

"Long… slumber… how… long…," Link's quiet voice croaked. He silently picked up the Sheikah Slate like the voice told him to do. Now in his hand, Link glance at the strange yet familiar slab in front of him. A second later, the screen lit up slightly startling him. The male teen looked at it in wonder. The pedestal in front of him soon went back to its normal position, and the entrance at the front cleared away.

Link's curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself in another room with two chests in the middle and another pedestal that was glowing orange instead of blue like the one in the other room. The Hero opened the two chests revealing an old shirt and well-worn trousers that came with a pair of boots. Unlike the boots, the shirt and the trousers were a bit too small on him, but he shrugged it off. The orange glowing pedestal caught his attention and was already walking over to it. Once he was in front of it, the voice spoke once more, " **Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."**

Without questioning the voice, Link took the slate from the straps and placed it over the pedestal. Upon making contact, the orange glow was now blue like the one in the previous room. There was rumblings as the door to the shrine opened up. The Hero walked over to the entrance where he was basked in the sun's light since his _long_ slumber. As his vision adjusted to the outside light, the voice spoke again, " **Link… You are the light—our light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go…"**

Link waited a bit too see if the voice was going to say anymore, but none came. He ran up on the stairs until a large boulder stood in his way, in which he climbed it to get to the platform, and from there he ran as fast as his legs could take him until was at the edge of the cliff. The land of Hyrule was beautiful. In the distance, Link could make out a silhouette of a castle. Farther back was a volcano creating black clouds of smoke. Down below were a bunch of forest trees, and to his right he spotted what looks like to be the remains of a wall. When Link turned his head to the right, there was a man wearing a hood camping in a cave which was next to building. Link headed down in the man's directions picking up Hylian shrooms and a sharp tree branch along the way to the where the strange man was.

The stranger greeted him, "Oho ho! Well met, stranger! It's rather unusual to see another soul in these parts." The hood was covering the man's eyes, so the only feature Link could make out was the white fluffy beard. Link tilted his head to one side: "Who are you?" Link asked almost with authority. The tone he used felt second nature to him, almost as if he was someone important. It was right there and then that Link realized that he had no recollection of his past.

"Me? I'll spare you my life story. I am just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now." The old man evaded the Hero's question with his own, "What brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?"

Link's eyebrows furrowed a bit as the man-in-question dodged his question. The teen finally replied, "Where are we?"

"Answering a question with a question. That is fair enough," the strange old man continued, "As I can not tell you that our meeting to be a simple coincidence… I shall tell you." Link made himself comfortable as the man tells hims.

"This is the Great Plateau. According to the legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule." The old man stood up from his spot as did Link. He then looked into the direction of the building to the right of the cave.

"That temple there… Long ago, it was a site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it sat abandoned, in a state of decay." The stranger then turned his head towards the person next to him, Link.

"Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…," his voice was almost a whisper towards the end, but Link was able to the wise man's words.

"I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service." And without further ado, Link said his goodbyes and left. Once Link was out of earshot, the old man chuckled, "You have not changed a bit Link. You have not changed a bit."

Link's next destination was the temple. Along the way he spotted some type of weapon next to campsite. Link murmured quietly to himself, "It was probably the old man, and judging by how cool it is I'd say about a day or so." Not bothering to stick around any longer than he needed, Link grabbed the woodcutter's axe and ran freely.

Ever since he woke up, Link has never experience this much freedom. He wondered if he had gotten any freedom in the past, but he could not remember a single thing. Not dwelling on his lost memories, he enjoyed the freedom given to him. But that suddenly came to a stop a red pig-like monster came out of nowhere and was about to attack him.

Instinctively, Link wield the new weapon that he found at the campsite in his hands: "A Bokoblin," Link whispered to himself again. He didn't dwell too much on how he knew its name because in that moment the bokoblin was making a stabbing motion at him with a sharp tree branch in its hands. Link dodged the attack with ease and countered the monster with his own attacks. With each swing of the axe, there were more deep gashes on the bokoblin. Link gave the axe one final swing delivering the final blow on the bokoblin. The now dead bokoblin laid there on the ground when it suddenly disappeared into a puff of black purple smoke. There was an object on the ground where the bokoblin was slain. Link picked it up immediately identifying it as a bokoblin horn and stuffed it into one of his pouches.

As soon as he stepped onto the grounds of the ruined temple, he heard the same voice calling out to him, " **...Link… Link."** Said person began to look around him to see if there was anyone besides him, but there wasn't.

" **Head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate,"** the female voice spoke to him. Link did what he was told and pulled up the map on the slate that was now in his hand. With a new destination in mind he set out in the direction of where it is.

Link felt a pair of eyes on him. Not wanting to engage in another battle just yet, Link was on the move once again. No later, he fought a bokoblin that was wielding a club in one hand, and the Hero strategically managed to knock the weapon out of its hands. Link gave the bokoblin a mean nasty vertical hit with the axe on the bokoblin's head killing it in the process before picking up the Boko Club. He immediately equipped the club along with the axe. The Hero soon came across an old crusted chest that had a pair of nicely fitted Hylian trousers. He engaged a blue blob of slime which he identified it as a Chuchu. Once it was defeated, he wasted no more time on this place as he picked up the chuchu jelly.

Link smelled something delicious cooking in the air, and looked around the area and noticed two Bokoblins cooking a perfectly good chunk of juicy meat roasting over on an open fire. He also noticed a heavy boulder that he could push on a high platform with stairs, and a couple of TNTs placed far from the fire and the food. Link silently made his way over to the stairs and up on the platform where the boulder was.

"Now, to get them to come over here," Link whistled catching the two monsters' attention to where one of them was under the exact spot and the other was a little farther than the first, but closer to the TNT's explosion range. The Hero put his plan into action. He pushed the boulder killing the first Bokoblin, and as the chunk of rock rolled over to the TNT causing an explosion killing the second one as well. Link jumped to the ground landing perfectly on his two feet and made his way over to the seared steak. Before coming here, he snacked on the Hylian shrooms that he picked, although he wasn't as hungry like earlier, Link devoured half of the steak before wrapping the leftover in large clean leaf and put it in one of his pouches. Link still sensed that someone was watching him, but he continued on with his mission given to him by the voice.

Along the way, Link got a few more things along his way: a boko bow and a good handful of arrows, a shabby boko shield, a traveler's sword. He finally got to his destination in four hours, and if he walked it would have probably take him two more hours to get here. His clear blue eyes recognized a familiar looking pedestal that was glowing orange. Knowing what to do next, the Hero unlatched the slate off his hips and put it on the pedestal. When the glow flashed a bright orange color, the ground was violently shaking and the platform was now high up in the sky.

Link, the conductor of the Spirit Train, was close the to the strange architecture, unaware of the other Links who were also near the exact location, as the violent tremors occurred. Suddenly, the land that was nearly burying it broke up into chunks of rocks and a tower began to rise up into the sky. Link, Link's Awakening, was spatting curse words in different languages it occurred. Link, Adventures of Link, had managed to fall face first into the ground somehow. The Four Links, Four Swords Adventure, Green, Blue, Vio, and Red were tangled up with a couple of limbs sticking out.

Link, Breath of the Wild, managed to stand up after the shaking stopped. A weird crystal like structure was glowing blue hieroglyphic letters forming into a single glowing teardrop which landed on the the Sheikah Slate. The tear had managed to update the map showing the Great Plateau area. Just as he was about to leave the tower, the same presence that was watching him was going to make their appearance soon.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

Spirit sputtered, "Huh?! Wha?! When?!"

Link, who was still leaning against the tower's structure, spoke to the large group of him for the first time, "Since some mes began pouring out their heart tugging story, so about three hours." Blue was about to retort when Link held up one finger, "Hold your thought for just a few minutes. We've got a visitor." And just like Link said, the mysterious old man that he had met earlier landed safely right next to him with paraglider. The younger versions of Link, except Mask, gaped.


	5. Chapter 4: Link meets Links

**I truly hope that you, readers, are enjoying this story so far.**

 **As for the story, I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Link meets Links**

Before the watchful presence made their appearance, the voice that had been guiding him called to him, " **Remember… Try… Try to remember…"**

Down below the other Links had heard her words, unlike the one at the top of the tower they were confused. All of the Links felt a powerful and gentle presence from within the castle. The Links that only saw the towers moved to where they could. The voice continued, " **You have been asleep for the past 100 years."**

There was another huge tremor: " **The beast… When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end."** Darkness came up from underneath Hyrule castle creating a wild boar-like shape as it lets out a ferocious roar. Its yellow eyes were staring at the Link from the top of the tower, not caring about the others on the ground.

" **Now then… You must hurry, Link. Before it's too late…,"** the voice parted him once again. Link, at the top of the tower, sensed multiple people on the ground floor and decided to check it out.

Link, Link's Awakening, cursed in five different languages at the top of his lungs shocking the other Links who were on the ground with him. From there all hell broke loose.

"Why do you look like me?!"

"No, why do you look like me?!"

And from there some of them had managed to spill out their entire heart spilling adventures as the others listened in on their stories. One of the Links stated, "If we're all named Link, then calling each other Link will be very confusing."

One of the four Links, Four Swords Adventure, Green stated, "Well we've already gotten our nicknames situated out. I'm Green. That's Blue, Vio, and the last one is Red."

The one named Vio asked, "Perhaps we could base the nicknames of your titles." The two Links that look exactly the same except the height put up their hands. The younger looking one claimed, "Me and Link here are one and the same just from different time periods. The Link besides me has a mind of a… You know what, I'll spare you all the details of time traveling. I'm the older one and the other is the younger and we're both the Hero of Time." To prove the old-younger looking Link the younger but older looking Link nodded his head.

"But there is one thing that he does have that I don't have yet. Masks," the younger but older looking Link pointed out the fact.

"I'm fine with being call Mask," Link, now the newly proclaimed Mask, said.

"Then I shall go with Time," the adult-look-alike proclaimed.

"My title is the Hero of the Sky," one of the Link spoke out.

"Hero of Wind."

"Hero of Twilight."

"Hero of Legends or the Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature. My last adventure, however, could probably be counted as a myth though." The others who didn't really have a specific title. The green Link, Triforce Heroes, commented, "The three of us kind of represent the Triforce in a way. I could be called Courage. Red Link can be called Power. And Blue Link's nickname will be Wisdom." The rest of the Links agreed upon those being their names. Red chirped, "You are Sky. Wind. Twilight. And boy, your second title is long, so I'm just gonna call you Myth."

Red wanted to give nicknames to the ones who haven't had specific title. He walked up to Link, Adventures of Link, and asked, "What's your title?"

Link blinked, "Um, mine is just the Hero of Hyrule."

"Well, we can't name you Hyrule because that would be too confusing. And Hyrule is a land, a country." An idea popped up in his: "Hey, Vio? Got any words for either land or country?"

"Don't you mean synonyms." Vio sighed, "Domain, field, dimension, world, territory, realm–"

"It's official! I hereby proclaim this Link's nickname be Realm," Red did a cute cat-like smile.

"Realm? I mean it is cool and all, but…," Whatever words he was going to say immediately died as he was met with abnormally huge and cute puppy eyes from Red. It was right there and then that Link had found a significant weakness within himself, puppy eyes. Green and Blue gave him sympathetic looks while Vio just shrugged. Most of the other Links were stifling a snicker as for the slightly matured ones couldn't help but smile. Red had given the others their nicknames. They were also protesting, and found out that they too had a weakness for those adorable huge puppy eyes. Link that can turn into a painting was called Paint. The one that could shrink was Tiny. The other four sword Link was called the Four. The last Link, that could see ghosts, was Spirit.

Twilight tensed up as he felt a presence watching them: "Whoever is there, come out now," His left hand was on the handle of the Master Sword, but the sword remain sheathed. Twilight and the others turned towards the tower to find another them leaning against the structure, but this one wasn't wearing a tunic not to mention the different types of weapons and one shabby looking shield. This Link's hair was up in a ponytail held up by a light blue ribbon.

Spirit sputtered, "Huh?! Wha?! When?!"

Link, who was still leaning against the tower's structure, spoke to the large group of him for the first time, "Since some mes began pouring out their heart tugging story, so about three hours." Blue was about to retort when Link held up one finger, "Hold your thought for just a few minutes. We've got a visitor." And just like Link said, the mysterious old man that he had met earlier landed safely right next to him with paraglider. The younger versions of Link, except Mask, gaped.

"My, my… It would seem that we have quite the enigma here," The old man continued on with his ranting, "This tower and others just like it, have erupted across the land, one after another. It was almost as though… a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly." The old man stole a glance to the multiple Links, but in a split second, brought his attention back to the Link still leaning on the tower.

"If you do not mind me asking… Did anything… odd occur while you were at the top of the tower?" the stranger asked him: "I heard a voice," Link stoically informed him. The stranger was quite surprised at his response: "Well now! A voice, you say?" He said it as more of a statement than a question. The group of Links said something as well, but Link ignored them for a bit.

"And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?" the senior citizen questioned. Link answered his question with silence.

"It seems that I have some work to do as far as earning your trust goes. I suppose that is understandable." The man then turned in the direction of the castle.

"I assume that you… and the others, caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle." Link rolled his eyes sarcastically before turning his sights on the castle as did the other Links.

"That… is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake." All the Links frowned at his story. The Link on the wall narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the mysterious man as said man continued on, "For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely."

"Barely?" Mask furrowed his eyebrows: "There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is fast approaching…"

The cloaked stranger turned his head towards all the Links and asked, "I must ask you, courageous ones… Do you intend to make your way to the castle?" They responded with a nod causing the man to chuckle, "I had a feeling you would say that. Here, on the isolated plateau we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were all to jump off, well… no death could be more certain. Or more foolish.

"Of course, if you have a paraglider like mine, that would be another story." The Link on the wall was about to demand the old man to fork over his paraglider until Time asked him what a paraglider is, to which the man laughed. He said he would be happy to hand some over to the ones that didn't have one, but not for free. The stranger then told all of them to follow him, which they did. They stopped at the top of the hill that was literally five yards from where they were. He pointed to the structure with orange glowing lights. He then begins to tell them that it might hold some sort of treasures inside which perked their interest. Without much thought, the large group of Links began to make their way towards the glowing structure.

Red tried to make conversation with the new Link, "So, your name is obviously Link isn't it? What it's your title? It's so that we don't get confused with who is who." The new addition to the group suddenly crouched down into the grass. The others were confused as to what he was doing until they suddenly saw what he was looking at. Link murmured, "One Bokoblin is on look out. Three Bokoblins dancing around the fire with a black stainless steel pot and on the other look out tower has a chest with glowing purple lights. If I had to guess, I must defeat all of them if I want the chest were to open."

Wisdom looked at him wide eyes, "How in the world can you see that far?!" Link shrugged not knowing why he could.

"I need to get in a closer range to fire arrows at the watcher," Link stealthily got closer and closer as he readied his Boko Bow and arrow, and waited as he could see its head. The others were just watch as their counterpart easily dispose the camp of Bokoblins without their help. Link carefully examined the watch tower with the chest at the top as the others walked over to him.

"You my friend are—," Myth was interrupted as Link swung his axe with precise precision where the structure's weakness was, with all of the his might causing the tower to completely collapse in on itself. None of them spoke a word as Link opened the chest containing another Traveler's Sword to which he somehow managed to put in his pouch, then he turned his attention to the crates. In the them were apples, a good handful of them too, a few acorns, a restless cricket, a handful of arrows

"Wickedly wild! You, my handsome friend, we're gonna get along just fine," Myth exclaimed happily as the other, except the nameless-nickname Link, gave him odd looks. Red lit up like a christmas tree, "That's it! Myth you're a genius!"

"Of co… Wait, how am I a genius again?" Red beamed at the nameless-nickname Link.

"From now on, you are going to be called Wild" Red did his puppy face unintentionally as Wild pat his head, without saying anything more.

"Um, guys? Has anyone seen my sword around?" Realm asked in an awkwardly manner. Wild looked at him dully: "Judging by what I have seen so far, you, Realm, will somehow misplace your sword and shield in places that you've never been to or quite far, but still close, to you but in weird places. This might also be off the mark, but if you lose things easily, you probably have a horrendous, extremely terrible, navigation abilities meaning that you don't know where you are going in a straight hallway. In other words, you get lost," Wild analized from Realm's awkward behavior.

Every single Link turned their head towards Realm. Said person's eyes were wide and mouth hung slightly. He sputter, "How did you… Wild, you got all of that just from what you've seen from me so far? But… how?"

"Your sword is at the bottom in the middle of that pond that is closer to the Bokoblin's camp, which is infested with small monsters. Although, _how_ it got over is a whole nother question," Wild sighed not bothering to answer his question. He then pointed to Wind.

"And from what I heard from your story earlier, you are the best navigator, so go with him incase he somehow gets himself lost and ends up inside a volcano." And just like Wild said about Realm's sword, Realm somehow managed to retrieve his sword from the bottom of the pond, infested with small monsters. When the two of them got back to the group, Realm noticed something else was missing.

Wild sighed once more, "Your shield is somewhere in the rubbles of that watch tower behind me." Again, his answer was correct. For a moment, there was complete silence. It was Paint that managed to break the silence, "I don't know how you knew, without moving your eyes, but you've got to teach me how to do what you just did." Wild was already halfway there towards the strange structure.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

"Oi! Wild it's…," Tiny's word drifted off as he spotted Wild in an upright position with his back against one of the pillars, one knee up as support for his right arm as it supported his head, and his weapons and shabby looking shield were laid out beside him. An evil grin formed across Mask's face. Time glanced at his younger-but-older self.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you are thinking what I am thinking, then yes. Yes, I do think what you are thinking," There was a glint in Time's eyes. The two Heroes of Time told the other Links their plan, and soon enough they too, pitched in. That night was filled with screams of terror.


	6. Chapter 5: The Shrines

**I am usually not the type of person to ask this to people, but... How are y'all's day? Cuz mine is very boring, so boring in fact that maybe I should just let you, readers, just continue on reading, and don't mind my boredom.**

 **I do not own any Legend of Zelda stuff, and whatnots... okay, I just insulted one of my most favorite game series/mangas. Some can kill me now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The Shrines**

The rest of the Links managed catch up to Wild, who was now in front of the strange structure that was glowing orange. There was a pedestal near the entrance like all the other pedestals Wild had seen. Vio, Wisdom, Myth, and Tiny were looking at the pedestal with interest.

"It would seem that this pedestal will only open the door with a correct item it seems," Vio muttered: "The four of you, I need you all to step aside for a minute." They did as they were told and soon, Wild took the Sheikah Slate from his hip strap and quickly hovered it over the pedestal. Instantly, the lights on the pedestal shine bright blue, and a second later, the center of the platform glowed blue as well. The entrance mechanically opened on its own leaving the four Links that were investigating it surprised. Wild quickly put the Sheikah Slate back in its place.

Everyone looked at it in wonder until Twilight motioned them inside. In some former fashion, they had managed to fit on the circle platform as it slowly descended down below. When the circle platform touched the bottom, a voice, not like the one they had heard frequently, spoke to them.

 **To you who set foot in this shrine…**

 **I am Oman Au. In the name of the**

 **Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial.**

"Okay… Things just keep getting weirder and weirder," Paint commented. Power looked at the Sheikah Slate strapped securely on Wild's left hip.

"How come you never mentioned that you have that thing?" He shrugged.

"None of you ever asked, so I didn't say anything."

There was another pedestal on the top far left side of the room with the weird crystal hanging over it. When they walked over to it, Wild immediately put the slate into the holder, and they watched curiously as a single glowing blue tear landed on the piece of technology.

"Well that was… anticlimactic," Blue said unamused. Wild took the slate out of the hold.

"Huh… Magnetism…" He decided to test out the new function of the slate on one of the large metals in the center of the floor. As he lifted it up in the air, there was a floor below it that leads to the other room. Wild gently placed the metal to the side of the square hole in the center of the room, and soon the group proceeded to the next room over. They had managed to solve all of the puzzles within the shrine and kill some type of machine, but it wasn't without anything that could kill them, not to mention a chest that contained a Traveler's bow. They finally reached the last room.

Everyone had urged Wild to go up to the statue that was surrounded by a blue transparent wall. When he touched the wall, the sheikah symbol lit up getting rid of the blue wall. The voice from earlier inside the shrine spoke to them.

 **You have prove to possess**

 **the resolve of a true hero.**

 **I am Oman Au,**

 **the creator of this trial.**

 **I am a monk, blessed with the**

 **sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to**

 **helping those who seek to defeat Ganon.**

 **With your arrival, my**

 **duty is now fulfilled.**

 **In the name of Goddess Hylia, allow**

 **me to bestow this gift upon you…**

 **Please accept this Spirit Orb.**

A translucent sphere shot out from Oman Au and was absorbed into Wild's being.

 **May the Goddess smile upon you.**

Oman Au's body began to disappear from the altar. They now had to walk back outside, much to the discomfort of everyone, and by the time they got out, night had arrived.

"And of course the mysterious man will stop by very soon," Wild huffed. The Links had all decided to trust in his senses.

The man from earlier made his appearance. He then begins his rant about the Sheikah Slate, their technology and tells the group to find three more shrines similar to Oman Au Shrine. The man also said to meet him at top of the tower to which all of them were whining, just some quieter than the others. The wise man tells them about the Sheikah Slate's teleportation method, relieving them of their traveling time.

Everyone had gathered around Wild, except for the old man, and they were instantly teleported to the top of the tower. To the left of the group of heroes was the old man. However method the old man got here, it was left to their imagination. Wild, of course sensed something was off about said man, but said nothing more. From there, he taught them about the beckons that the slate could do before leaving them off to their adventures.

Everyone was a bit tired, and it was decided unanimously that they should set up camp at the top of the tower for it was safer than being on the ground at night. Even though, they could not make a fire, the blue crystal that hung over the pedestal became their light source in the dark.

Myth started a conversation, "Why don't we share stories about our adventures. So who wants to start it off?" Time decided to tell his story, and Mask made sure that his other self wasn't forgetting anything. For the two of them, it started off from being raised as a Kokiri, to finding out that they were Hylian, meeting Princess Zelda, gathering three artifacts, pulling the Master Sword, sleeping for seven years in the Temple of Time, to finding Princess Zelda, and finally defeating Ganondorf.

The Links were interested in hearing the other's stories. While all the storytelling was going on, Wild couldn't remember his past before he had slept for a hundred years, and he didn't want to bother his other mes with his own problems. So he closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was sleeping.

"Oi! Wild it's…," Tiny's word drifted off as he spotted Wild in an upright position with his back against one of the pillars, one knee up as support for his right arm as it supported his head, and his weapons and shabby looking shield were laid out beside him. An evil grin formed across Mask's face. Time glanced at his younger-but-older self.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you are thinking what I am thinking, then yes. Yes, I do think what you are thinking," There was a glint in Time's eyes. The two Heroes of Time told the other Links their plan, and soon enough they too, pitched in. That night was filled with screams of terror.

The young, but over a hundred year old Wild woke with the early sunlight shining on his face. His stomach began to grumbled. He had been planning on hunting food for himself, but he then realize that there was more mouths to feed, and so he left in search of food him and the others. Wild was completely unaware that there was a pile of slightly bruised Link.

An hour later, Wild came back loads of cooked meat, vegetables, and fruits as the Links, now out of the messy pile, gently massaged their muscles. Wild looked at them with concern.

"What in Hylia's name happen to all of you?" he asked them. All of them, except Wild, looked at him in bewilderment.

"Wait… Are you saying that you don't remember what happen at all last night?" Sky asked in disbelief in which said person in question tilted his head.

"Nope. I was out like a light," his statement brought shivers down the Links' spines as they silently began to recall what happened last night.

 **~ Flashback ~**

"Which mask are you going to use?" Power questioned Mask. Mask pulled out a Deku mask.

Blue rubbed his hands together, "Oh, this is going to be hilarious!" Mask slowly crept up to the sleeping Wild, and about to put the mask on him when Wild's free hand made a grab for his arm. Mask was struggling in the sleeping teen's grip.

"Um, guys? A little help here, please?" Mask pleaded to the others.

"I'll help you." Sky walked over to the struggling Mask, but was meet with terrible fate. He was headbutted in the gut, knocking his breath right out of him. The sleeping Wild was now on his two feet, still gripping tightly onto Mask's arm. Mask was suddenly thrown into the railings of the tower as for Wild, he made a grab for his boko club.

 **~ Flashback End ~**

Both Red and Wind gulped: "Let's just say, we are never gonna prank you ever again," Tiny informed the only Link with a ponytail. Wild just shrugged them off.

"Anyways, I brought us some food." Immediately as he said that, they flocked over to the food that was still warm until nothing was left.

After eating breakfast, the group of Links made their way over to Ja Baiji Shrine where the Sheikah Slate upgraded giving it two sets of bomb abilities, and Ja Baiji giving Wild another Spirit Orb. Along the way to Owa Daim Shrine, the met up with the old man once more, who showed them how to cook delicious food.

By the time they got through Owa Daim Shrine, and getting the stasis function for the slate, it was already late into the night. So they decided to camp out inside the shrine in hopes that Owa Daim doesn't mind, even if he had passed on to the next life.

The following day, through some bad luck, mainly from Realm's horrible direction skills, all of them had managed to find themselves at the top of a snowy mountain peak. And once again, the old man was there, he then gave to some of them proper clothing to protect themselves from the cold. At last the Links had finally made it to the final shrine, Keh Namut Shrine. In the shrine, the slate was given the cryonic feature, which creates a pillar of ice on top of the water surface, and of course the fourth Spirit Orb.

Myth cried out with sheer joy, "Yes! Finally! Now, let's get to the tower, and finally get the paragliders from the old man!" He was about to make a mad dash until Wild pulled him by his tunic causing Myth to slip.

"He won't be at the tower," Wild stated bluntly. It was then, Twilight frowned, "Oh? And where do you think he will be?"

The person in question pointed to the ruined temple in the distance: "And I know just the place in mind where we can teleport to." Going with his best judgement, they were transported to the shrine where he had been awoken from his slumber, but of course the other Chosen Heroes did not know this.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

From the stars above, the Goddesses watched with interest as the former ruling King of Hyrule told them the story from one hundred years ago, from his perspective. The two of the three Goddesses gaged their reactions.

"Um, Farore?" Din looked a bit nervous.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think your…. um… chosen aspect is taking all of this… very well," Din chuckled nervously.

"Oh, the worst he could do is hit or des… Oh Goddess Hylia, I am so dead. I'm gonna go kill myself before Naryu kills me." Farore slowly walked out with a pale colored skin tone. Din was left alone with a sleeping Nayru on the soft cushioned sofa.


	7. Chapter 6: The Story of 100 Years Ago

**How is life for you, readers? Is it interesting? is it boring? or is it meh?**

 **Anyways, I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda series, spin offs and whatnot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: The Story of 100 Years Ago**

Once on the ground, the large group immediately head towards the ruined temple. They fought off Keeses and a Bokoblin before entering what was left of the sacred temple. Both Mask and Time blinked, then blinked again.

"This can't be?!"

"But I think it is."

"This is the Temple of Time!" the two of them spoke in unison. The Links that had heard about this temple, or has seen it, were in disbelief. How could a temple, which was a historic part of Hyrule's history, succumb to what it is now?

The Heroes walked up to the statue of Hylia prayed, light shined upon the statue. The statue, itself, began to speak.

" _You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs. I can offer you great power. It appears that you have claimed four Spirit Orbs. In exchange for the four Spirit Orbs, I will amplify your being. So tell me, what is it that you desire."_

The group debated on whether to increase and restore their health, or increase their stamina. In the end they chose that their health was more important at the moment, to which the statue fulfilled their wish.

" _Go, and bring peace to Hyrule…,"_ the statue said as the light that was shining on it vanished.

There was a booming shout, which could only mean that it was the old man that they keep encountering. They all looked up to find him on top of the remains of the roof.

He shouted to them, "The blessing of the Goddess has made you all that much more resilient, I see…"

This statement riled up the Links who were quick to recover from conditions. The man told them to make their way up to the roof, and five minutes later, they stood before the cloaked man, who was emitting a faint blue light.

"Well done there, young ones! Now, then… The time has come to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was… the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which longer exists." The light began to transform the man into his true self.

He was garbed in a royal sea colored robe which was decorated with beautiful designs of gold embroidery. A gold crown was upon his head indicating his status. The King's feet was no longer touching the ground.

The former King of Hyrule began his story, "The Great Calamity was merciless… It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago." The King's face had a forlorn expression, one of great sadness and pain.

"It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form."

" **Your a spirit?!"** The Four shouted.

"Okay, here comes the depression sinking in," Myth said as tears were heavily pouring out from his eyes. Twilight, Mask, Wind, Spirit, and Sky silently kneeled down on one knee as their utmost respect to the last reigning King of Hyrule. King Rhoam ignored the sudden outbursts and continued on with the story as he looked out to Hyrule Castle.

"I did not think it was wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it was best to assume a temporary form.

"Forgive me," the King apologized to them, mainly Wild who was confused by all of this.

"I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago.

"To know of Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also… a prophecy.

"" _The signs of the resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear and the power to oppose lies dormant beneath the ground."_

"We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously.

"This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics.

"One hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots Champions—a name that would solidify their unique bond…"

From the stars above, the Goddesses watched with interest as the former ruling King of Hyrule told them the story from one hundred years ago, from his perspective. The two of the three Goddesses gaged their reactions.

"Um, Farore?" Din looked a bit nervous.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think your…. um… chosen aspect is taking all of this… very well," Din chuckled nervously.

"Oh, the worst he could do is hit or des… Oh Goddess Hylia, I am so dead. I'm gonna go kill myself before Naryu kills me." Farore slowly walked out with a pale colored skin tone. Din was left alone with a sleeping Nayru on the soft cushioned sofa.

" _ **Link… You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you."**_

There was a momentary pause from the king as he turned towards the multiple Links on the rooftop: "The princess was my own daughter… My dear Zelda. And the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end… That knight was none other than you, Link. The one now called Wild." Wild, who couldn't remember who he was, had failed to save Hyrule. Bitterness was beginning to form from within him, hate and self doubts mocking him of his failure before he was put to sleep. His head faced the ground in shame, even though he could not remember anything. The other Links took notice of this and tried to comfort him to the best of their abilities, "You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, 100 years later. The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from Princess Zelda herself. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help.

"However, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I could not save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of you, Link…," The king clenched his fists: "But I am powerless here… All of you must save her… my daughter. And do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon.

"Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for all of you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest… that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness." At this point all of the Links, including a crestfallen Wild, watched as he pointed to a road leading somewhere.

"Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you all will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your Sheikah Slate for the precise location of Kakariko Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…"

After hearing the history that occurred one hundred years ago, as promised, the king gave out paragliders to those who didn't have any.

"Link… All of you must save… Hyrule…," And with King Rhoam's last words to them, his spirit left the mortal realm. Once he was gone, Wild let out an anguish cry as he grabbed the Boko club, and with all of his strength bashed it against the remains of the Temple of Time, scaring the living daylights out of the other, until the weapon, itself, was in pieces.

Nayru woke up to see the Chosen hero, of this time period, in time to repeatedly smash his club into the remains of the Temple of Time. The blue haired Goddess yelled, "FARORE!"

The Goddess of Wisdom ran with all of her might to chase down the Goddess of Courage leaving the Goddess of Power alone in the room. However, Din just shrugged it off.

"Their problem, not mine."

The Links, who were familiar with the Temple of Time, gaped at the scenery played out before him.

Time sputtered, "Did he just–"

Twilight, who was calm on the outside but was deeply panicking on the inside, confirmed it to the others, "He did."

"It's official. Nayru is going to kill us all," Sky didn't want to think of what might happen to them if said Goddess punished them.

Mask shook his head, "I'm not worried about her. I'm more worried about Zelda's reaction if she finds out about this."

Those who were familiar with the Temple of Time shuttered at what her reaction would be like.

"Goodness gracious, young man. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit things that belong to the Goddesses? You should be down right ashamed of yourself. On the other hand, teach me your ways of relieving stress cuz that was beautiful," Myth's scolding suddenly turned to him being on both knees and pleading to Wild. There was a sudden stillness in the air. It was then, Paint noticed that one of them was missing.

"Guys, where's Realm?" The remaining Links groaned out loud.

"Seriously?!"

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

Once they registered the horse, the shorter versions began to board with the others, Sky rode with Myth for obvious reasons, to keep him in check, and Wind, however, used the Wind Waker seeing as the Four can't separate from each other. Twilight did something unexpected startling the others. His Hylian body was transformed into a black wolf with the Curse Stone hanging around his neck.


	8. Chapter 7: A Wolf and A Village

**Sorry for being MIA during the weekend, but nonetheless I have managed to put chapter 7 up.**

 **I don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: A Wolf and a Village**

They had managed to find the missing Realm near Dueling Peaks Tower, for how he came here they will never know, after searching for five hours straight, and it didn't help that Wild, with his extraordinary sensing abilities, was still feeling down from failing to save Hyrule a hundred years ago. It didn't help him, that Myth, Blue, and Time were telling them about how much they failed on their adventures, which earned them a snack on the head by both Sky and Green. Even Red's puppy eyes couldn't cheer the poor lad up, but he was still functional to help them take out a group of monsters, though he was mostly on autopilot.

After another update on the map and another feature added to it. They camped out at the tower while trying their very best not to upset Wild even more. Twilight sat down right beside him.

"How are you holding up?" The person in question glared at the inquisitor.

Wild replied sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know. How would _you_ feel if you found out that you failed to save Hyrule while dying in battle, put into the chambers of restoration, and found out that you are still alive after 100 years with Hyrule in ruins?" There was a slight pause from the Hero of Twilight before gave his answer.

"When you put it that way, not too good. However, there is a good side to this." Wild looked at one of his counterpart as he began to explain his reasons.

"It means that you have a second chance at defeating Ganon and rescuing the princess at the same time while saving Hyrule as a whole. And you got at least a major hint that will help us in defeating that thing for good as for the others and I, we were suddenly thrusted into doing the hero thing without warning." Wild gave him a small smile which was given a smile in return.

"Now, why don't the two of us get some sleep," Twilight mentioned as he pointed to the others that were sprawled over tower's floor. Wild nodded, and the two of them were soon catching some Zs.

Both Farore and Nayru squealed at the cuteness of the two heroes interaction last night as for Din, she just sighed. Then a thought suddenly came across her mind.

"Sisters?" The her two sisters stopped squealing and looked over to her.

"I just realize that it would take all of them three day, maybe more if Realm gets lost or loses something," Din stated the small problem.

"Well that's easy, we'll just send their most trusty steed," Farore said without thinking it thoroughly. Din facepalmed herself while Nayru was getting a headache.

"Incase you forgot, not all of the Links have Epona in their respective time period. Spirit, I believe that was his nickname, has the Spirit Train, and obviously we can't have spirit tracks all over Hyrule. The loftwings are extinct in this era not to mention the King of Red Lions only moves in water," Nayru gave her sister the reasons why.

"Well, we could give the ones, that do have a ride, a magical pendant, and as for the ones that don't, they could just hitch a ride with one of themselves. Not to mention, when they get to the Zora Domain, they will have two boats. And we could add an additional feature for Tiny because he is the Hero of Minish. Time also needs the Ocarina of Time from his period," Farore countered with her own reasons. The two sisters blinked in unison.

Nayru found her voice, "For once in your eternal life! You actually have a plan! A very good plan in fact."

"Sisters, they are now catching horses. We better make haste with those pendants and give them to Impa before they arrive in Kakariko Village," Din ushered them.

"I don't understand why you did want to catch and register a horse, Twilight?" Wind asked the only tall one Link in the group of shorter versions of himself. Twilight shrugged in response.

"I have my reasons." Wind then turned towards Sky.

"I've only flown a loftwing before not a horse," Sky gave his reason why.

Once they registered the horse, the shorter versions began to board with the others, Sky rode with Myth for obvious reasons, to keep him in check, and Wind, however, used the Wind Waker seeing as the Four can't separate from each other. Twilight did something unexpected startling the others. His Hylian body was transformed into a black wolf with the Curse Stone hanging around his neck.

" **Since when were you able to do that?"** the Four asked, but all he got was just slight growls coming from Twilight's new form.

"As interesting as it is, we've got a job to do, and one that must be done," Wild exclaimed with much irritation. And soon they made it to the village as the sun was beginning to set in the sky by then, Twilight reverted back to his normal self. The group asked around the village for Impa's whereabouts. Upon seeing the Sheikah Slate in Wild's possession, they immediately tell them where she is living.

There were two Sheikah guards posted in front of the stairways, when the Links approached them, the guards were about ready to attack them until they saw the slate. The two guards had also told them to hurry up and meet the elder of the village. Near the entrance, was a girl named Paya, Impa's granddaughter. Once inside, they immediately founded Impa waiting for them.

"...So, you're finally awake," Impa looked at them before giving them a warm smile.

"It has been quite a long time… Link. I am much older now, but… you remember me, don't you?"

Wild gave her a blank stare. The Chosen Heroes throughout time made themselves comfortable in Impa's home, but Wild, however, just stood there as if he were a stranger to the person in front of him.

"What's the matter?" She questioned him.

"Wild, why are you standing there? Surely, the two of you go way back," Wisdom spoke with confusion. Wild still did not move from his spot with a blank expression on his face.

"You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes… They lack the light of familiarity. It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?" Both Mask and Time snorted.

"I don't remember who you are… In fact, I don't remember anything from before I was put to sleep for a hundred years," His statement caused all of the Links to fall over as Impa looked at him with white eyes.

"I see… So you have lost your memory. Well, it matters not. In fact, that might actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Link… Please come a bit closer." Wild obeyed moved closer until he was in the center of the room, and all of the Links were back to their composers.

She began to retell the story of what happened a hundred years ago, but in much more details. She tells them about a legend that had occurred 10,000 years ago, and more details about the Divine Beasts and the Guardians and their roles in the war.

Impa relayed Princess Zelda's words, ""Free the four Divine Beasts." That is what she said."

Paint raised a hand in the air: "What exactly are the four Divine Beasts?"

"The four Divine Beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions who Ganon defeated. The Divine Beasts Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipah of the Zora. And the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo. It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you… All of you must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side."

"The Gerudo?!" both Heroes of Time shouted.

"Rito?" said a puzzled Wind.

"Zora?!" screeched Realm, having bad memories of the Zora tribe.

Twilight tilted his head to the side, "Gorons are peace keepers. Why would they ever want to go into war?"

"If you want more information about the Divine Beasts, locate the four races scattered across Hyrule. The Sheikah Slate should tell you where to go and you must meet with each leader there."

Without even glancing at the screen of the slate, Impa stated, "Your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device is your guide and is also a way to regain your lost memory. Now, I believe that someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you."

Myth clapped getting everyone's attention, "Alright! Time to sleep and tomorrow morning, we set out to Hateno Village."

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

In a different universe, a different Hyrule, a seventeen year old male was being called by someone or something. For days, the young man was able to suppress the urge to respond to the calling, but as of right now he couldn't ignore it anymore. He too, had been plagued by the visions of another Hyrule under fire from these strange moving machines, and a female voice telling him strange things. It had been a recurring this entire week, and not once he was able to get in an ounce of sleep. Due to his lack of sleep, the young man was very quick to snap at someone, or in this case the soldiers that followed his orders as the Appointed Captain of the Hylian Army.


	9. Chapter 8: The Yigas and the Moon

**Sorry my dear readers for not posting a new chapter these... past couple... days? *clears throat* Right anyway, the new chapter is up and running! Yay!**

 **I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda series, franchise, spin offs and more... though I wish I did...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **... I seriously need to think of more creative chapter titles in the future...**

 **Chapter 8: The Yigas and the Moon**

The Goddesses of Courage and Wisdom slumped down on the sofa with exhaustion. Din was watching the heroes with boredom etched on her face.

"Din, what are our Heroes doing?" Farore asked the ginger haired Goddess.

"Talking to a some person talking about some clan," Din informed her two sisters.

"... And that is the history of how the Yiga clan came to be." Dorian, the father of two daughters, gave the traveling group a warning.

"Do be careful. The Yiga clan are out there lying in wait. Their only mission is to snuff the life out of you." The man walked away from them.

All of the Links stood there slightly gaping their mouths. Blue and Power were bashing their heads on some type of surface. Once finished, there on their forehead was a bright red mark.

"So now we also have this... Yiga clan to deal with…," there was a small pause before Myth became insanely chirpy much to the others' disdain, "Wonderful! Now we can add this to the list of things that are trying to kill us, and it will make things much more interesting than facing Bokoblins, Keeses, and of course the wonderful Guardians. Wouldn't want to leave them out of the fun. Oh boy! This is going to be so much fun!" Poor Myth was soon berated and getting hits on his head. Wild, on the other hand, facepalmed.

" **We aren't trying to die here! Our job is to save Princess Zelda not trying to find ways to kill ourselves. Goddesses, whose ever idea was it to bring all of us together should be roasted over an open fire like a pig,"** The Four gritted their teeth while massaging an oncoming headache which was multiplied by four.

There was a mischievous glint sparkling in Din's crimson eyes as she eyed her two sisters, who were still a bit out of it, unaware of what was coming their way. The Goddess of Power slipped out of the room quietly to go get some rope that was enough to tie up the two of them.

The group of Chosen Heroes were on their way to Hateno Village when they spotted a traveling woman who slightly astrayed from the road. Red was about to make his way over to the woman, but Wild pulled him back by his red tunic. The red Link looked at the taller one in confusion.

"Go to her, and you'll be met with a terrifying fate," he spoke bluntly to child-minded Link, who was slightly pale.

"S-staying alive is a g-good idea," Red gulped nervously. Twilight looked at Wild with a blank expression as Green was trying to calm Red down.

"Yiga?"

"Yiga." Myth poked Wild's cheek.

"You are kind of like Raven from Teen Titans," Before he could say anymore, a bunch of Deku nuts dropped down from the sky as if he was breaking a law of the natural world.

"I'm just going to stop caring altogether," Spirit muttered as Wind nodded in agreement.

In a different universe, a different Hyrule, a seventeen year old male was being called by someone or something. For days, the young man was able to suppress the urge to respond to the calling, but as of right now he couldn't ignore it anymore. He too, had been plagued by the visions of another Hyrule under fire from these strange moving machines, and a female voice telling him strange things. It had been a recurring this entire week, and not once he was able to get in an ounce of sleep. Due to his lack of sleep, the young man was very quick to snap at someone, or in this case the soldiers that followed his orders as the Appointed Captain of the Hylian Army.

He couldn't ignore it, the call, and since both his mind and body were extremely exhausted from practices, lessons, and of course the lack of sleep, he was easily put in a trance-like state as he approached the entrance of the Temple of Time. His feet was practically dragging behind him as he climbed the stairs to reach the Blade of Evil's Bane. The young man was still fully aware of his surroundings. The sword was emitting a light golden glow as if it was telling him to pull it out of the pedestal, in which it is laid to rest. He couldn't resist, in fact he didn't want to resist, because somewhere in the back of his mind, knew he wasn't going to be alone in this. He struggled to pull the sword from out of it resting place, but moments later it was freed from its sleep. There was a blinding that light that engulfed him, and when it died down he was no longer in the Temple of Time.

Despite Wild's warnings, the group had encountered multiple members of the Yiga clan, all of them were saying the exact same thing, as they made their way to Hateno Village. Along the way, they activated another tower which gave them another piece of the map and a few shrines. A few weapons, from Wild alone, broke, in which they had to find brand new weapons for him.

It was nearly dark, and so they teleported back to Hateno Tower. They were currently stuffing their faces in with the food they had made. As it turns out, they were never going to let Power cook EVER, as for what happened last time, said Link nearly burned down an entire forest.

Tonight, however, was different from all the other nights. The normally dark sky was now a dark crimson color, specks of black were floating in the air, and beautiful moon was a bright blooding color red. The group watched as the phenomenon took place.

" _ **...Link…,"**_ Zelda called out to them, " _ **Link…"**_

Something about tonight put all of them on guard as they carefully listened to what the Princess of Hyrule began to say, " _ **Be on your guard. Ganon's power grows… it rises to its peak under the hour of the blood moon."**_

Moblins, Bokoblins, Keeses, and more suddenly sponded all throughout Hyrule.

" _ **By its glow, the aimless spirits of the monsters slain in the name of the light return to flesh. Link… please be careful.,"**_ Those were Zelda's final words to the Hylia's Champions from here on out. Heeding carefully to the princess's words they decided to take shifts throughout the night in pairs of two. But for the Four's case, well… in pairs of four. The night was ruthless to those who weren't taking shelter indoors, but the Links somehow managed to survive the night of the bloody moon and with a few hours of sleep.

They somehow made it to Hateno Village, the next day, although the group lost Realm in the process and managed to find him, who was now put in the middle of the Four. They were unaware of another destined meeting the Goddesses had in store for them.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

"Just ignore them Ms. Impa, they are idiots," Wind scratched his head as Power shouted and Myth pouted, "I am not an idiot."

Paint massaged his head, "No, you're right. You're just insane."


	10. Chapter 9: Hateno Lab and New Member

**I am so, so, so x 10,000 sorry that I haven't posted anything as of late. I already have the chapter written and ready, but I just didn't have the time to post it.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any of the characters in the Legend of Zelda series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Hateno Lab and New Member**

Even with the few hours of sleep, the large group were tired, so it was decided that they would rest up in the inn in Hateno.

Today has been rather hectic back in Kakariko Village. A flash of light suddenly appeared and disappeared leaving an unconscious blonde hair Hylian wearing a green tunic with a blue scarf with the symbol of the Triforce. The Blade of Evil's bane laid beside the Hylian. On his left shoulder was a piece of shoulder armor, and on his back was the famous Hylian Shield known throughout history. On the back of his left hand, the Triforce of Courage was lit up faintly, but not enough to know that it was even glowing.

The young man had been dropped off in front of the two guards standing outside of their elder's house. One of the guards quickly went to Impa what had just occurred, and moments later, she told them to bring him along with the sword inside. The young man slept for about six hours, and when he woke, the first thing he noticed was that this wasn't the Temple of Time. He was on a bed, a very comfortable one at that too.

"It seems that you are awake, courageous one," said an elderly voice. In the middle of the room, was an old lady garbed in white robes and a large straw hat.

"Where am I?" It was the first question that came to his mind. The old woman's eyes were looking directly at him.

"It has come to my conclusion that you were brought here from _your_ Hyrule, along with the others who are just like you, to aid in the defeat of Calamity Ganon."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Where am I?" The old woman sighed.

"You are in Hyrule. To be more specific, Kakariko Village, the home of the Sheikah Tribe. As I said before this is not your Hyrule that you saved, but another," the elderly woman emphasized. The young man's shoulder slouched.

"Pardon me, but… Is your name perhaps Link, by any chance?" she asked. The blonde haired Hylian nodded slowly. The wise woman smiled, "I am Impa." At the mention of her name, he gasped.

"You, and other Links across time, were brought here to save this Hyrule from its complete annihilation," Impa informed him.

"Other… Links?" She replied with a nod. She explained to him about what occurred 100 years ago, about the prophecy and the four Divine Beasts, and what shocked him the most was that another him was asleep for 100 years, but left out his amnesia.

"For someone who is a native, yet a stranger, to Hyrule, you are taking this quite well," Impa was slightly amused.

"Well, I, for one, had to deal with the dark half of a certain Sorceress of Time who manipulated of all time and space, so I at least have some knowledge about alternate universes and timelines," Link gave her a wry grin. There was loud talking coming closer to the doors. Impa's attention was now at the door.

 **~ Earlier ~**

After resting for three hours, the boys were getting clues as to where the lab is located. When they got back together, all of their information pointed to the building at the very top of the hill. One by one they filed through the door of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. There was a little girl standing on top of a stool and an adult male in the back of the room over by the bookshelves.

"Hello," greeted the girl: "This is the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Do you have some business with the director?"

All of them, except Wild nodded their heads: "The director is in the back. A terribly busy person, that one. Please try to keep it brief." Once again, all of them, except the native Hyrule's Link went to the man in the back of the room. The man and the group in a conversation about the records of Hyrule. Wild lightly glared at the girl.

"For a five girl using large vocabulary, my guess is that man over there is actually the assistant, and you are actually the director." At the same time, the man in the back, Symin, also said, "Director! Listen, Ms. Director! This is a REAL Sheikah Slate!"

"Director?"

"Oh, that's right… I haven't introduced our director," Symin glanced over to the girl on the stool: "Ms. Purah happens to be right over there…"

Symin pointed to the girl and all of the Links in the group followed to where he was pointing: "As the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab director, Ms. Purah is the world's foremost authority on ancient Hyrule culture.

"Check it!" The girl called Purah posed.

"I have the utmost respect for Ms. Purah and all she's accomplished. I'm honored to be her assistant. On that note, Links…," Symin hesitated a bit before continuing with his speech, "You see, the director may look like a young girl, but…Well… maybe it's not my place to be telling you these things. You should talk to Ms. Purah herself."

The group walked over to the girl once again.

"Hey! Heeeey! Are you surprised?!" The director giggled at her somewhat successful prank. She then confirms that she really _IS_ the director. Then, Purah turns towards the native Hyrule's Link.

"Anywaaay. Linky! Do you remember any dreams from your time in the Slumber of Restoration? You don't look like you've changed a bit in the last 100 years, but _SOMETHING_ must have happened in all that time! Well, no matter! I'm just happy you're still in one piece."

"Was that suppose to make me happy?" Purah blinked.

"…Linky? What's with that look? You do still remember me, right?"

"Nope! Wild's memories are as blank as a slate, no memory whatsoever, and Linky?," Blue was whacked in the head by Green. Purah was left flabbergasted at Blue's statement: "Really?! Well! I'm so shocked I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from this! Even though, 100 years ago, I took you to the Shrine of Resurrection after Calamity Ganon fatally wounded you…," Purah began to rant ending it with a question if he still doesn't remember her. His only reply was that he doesn't remember anything. It was then, she suddenly pulled out a pen and notebook and began jotting down words as if Wild himself was a lab specimen. The director of the lab explained that in order for her to fix the slate, they had to bring the blue flame from an ancient furnace in town.

Thirty minutes later, they lit up the lab's furnace with the blue flame from town, and they were able to fix the Sheikah Slate back to the way it was before. Afterwards, she asked Wild to take a picture of her and show it to her which he complied. She also said a few things to them before they left.

Before leaving the village, they tackled a shrine nearby and then teleported to Kakariko Village. Unlike all the other times they've been teleported, they were painfully in a dog pile except for Myth, who was already strange as he is. Somehow, or by some magic, Myth simply poked someone's arm and immediately they were no longer in a pile of limbs.

"Huh?" Realm looked at his body. All the Links sighed.

"Your sword and shield are at the front doors of Impa's house.," Wild sighed. The group began to walk to the house.

"I hear Impa conversing with someone," If Twilight was a wolf right now, his ears would have twitched.

"Y'know, that Purah girl was weird," Tiny speculated.

"I'm pretty sure that we are all weird," Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're here," Myth pushed the door open and they walked into the house. Wild and Twilight stole a glance to the Link wearing a green tunic and a light blue scarf around his neck, but made no motion about whatsoever.

 **~ Present ~**

Myth stated happily, "We're back GranGran!" Sky bonked him the head as he cried in pain. The other Link in the room watched with silent amusement. Impa completely ignored his outburst.

"I heard Purah was giving you the runaround, but you seem just fine." Power retorted, "Fine as in–" He was, however, tackled to the floor by both Courage and Wisdom.

"Just ignore them Ms. Impa, they are idiots," Wind scratched his head as Power shouted and Myth pouted, "I am not an idiot."

Paint massaged his head, "No, you're right. You're just insane."

The Link in the corner of the room couldn't help but grin with amusement, and Impa let out a small laugh, "I see that you are all getting along quite nicely. Now then… Let me see."

Wild pulled out the Sheikah Slate from its straps and showed it to the elderly woman.

"Aha! This is, without a doubt, the Camera that Princess Zelda used 100 years ago," Impa exclaimed as Wild put it away. Impa was suddenly deep into her thoughts.

"It could be that if you visit the locations within those pictures, you will be able to restore some of your lost memories." At this point the last Link made himself known to the others: "This native Hyrule's Link has amnesia?" All heads turned towards the newcomer.

"Sadly, I do," Wild was filled with melancholy.

" **Great! Look at what you did to Wild. He's on autopilot now!"** The Four let out an exasperated sigh of suffering. Red paid no heed to the now depressed Wild as he made his way over to the nicknameless Link.

Red beamed happily, "Hi, Link! I am also Link, but you can call me Red. The depressed one is Wild. The others are the Four, Wind, Spirit who is next to Wind, Realm who is in the middle of the Four, Paint, Twilight, Mask, Time. And Time happens to be the younger version of Mask. The two Links that tackled the other Red Link called Power are Courage and Wisdom. The one who hit Myth on the head is Sky."

Myth became hyperactive, "Now then! New Link, tell Red your Heroic Title and any special ability or abilities you may or may not have picked up over the course of your adventure, and be prepared to receive an awesome nickname!"

There was a moment of complete silence in the room until Link finally spoke up, "They call me the Legendary Hero or sometimes the Hero of Legends."

"We've already got our hands full with just _this_ the Hero of Legends," Sky stated pointing to Myth who was pouting at his remark.

"Um… Captain of the Hylian Army." Twilight sighed.

"Some of us are captains as well."

"The Triforce of Courage keeps me from dying in battle."

"Somebody is already named after the Triforce of Courage."

Link thought about what to say until there was a faint color of pink that flourished his face. Link hesitated while at the same time was stuttering, "Um… heh… um… I am… I am also the soon-to-be Prince of… Consort." Everyone, including Impa, were gaping like fishes as for Link, his face was the color of an overly ripped tomato.

"Show us the ring," Blue and the other Links, besides Wild who was functioning on autopilot, demanded.

Link showed them his engagement ring deflating any suspicion that was left within them: "You guys make it seem as if I was hiding something from all of you," Link put on a seemingly mocked expression of sadness.

"Um, guys? We're getting off topic here," Wind steered them back to their original conversation. Red jumped, "Oh! Right! Nicknames… Um… How bout we just call you Prince?" Link was about to protest when he looked into a extremely good impression of puppy eyes. There was even little beads of tears coming out from his eyes. Link, now called Prince, let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine."

Wild, soon after, managed to be his normal self again. It was then that Impa carried on with their first conversation, "Come back here once you have tried going to at least one of those locations. There are a few things that I wish to give to you all."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. But why don't we do that after we settle in for tonight," Myth yawned loudly.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

"She has pictures of each of us in… weird poses hung on every space of the wall. Statues of us everywhere. I pretty sure her bedroom is full of pictures of us from the ceiling, the walls, and floor. Every tunic, except mine and Wild's, weapons, to the empty bottles that we use, the clothing that we used to wear before getting the green tunic. Need I continue?"


	11. Chapter 10: Getting to Know Each Other

**Sorry, my dear readers. I know that it has been a while since I last posted a chapter, also I really hoped that you, readers, enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda series, spin offs, mangas, and many more.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Getting to Know Each Other**

All of them were trying to strike up a conversation with each other as the lights went out for the night. Prince asked them about their own adventures.

"I lived in Skyloft most of my life. After the Wing Ceremony, Zelda and I were riding on our loftwings until a vortex of darkness dragged her down to the Surface below the clouds. Fi, the spirit residing in the Goddess's Sword at the time, was telling me to pull the sword in which I did. I landed at the Sealed Ground. The seal imprisoning the Imprisoned was starting to weaken, so I sealed it temporarily with a Skyward Strike.

"And I ventured into Faron Woods. Traveled to the Skyview Temple dwelling within the woods. Meet a man name Ghirahim, who was actually the sword of Demise. Went to another area called Eldin Volcano, and made my way to the Earth Temple. Defeated a Scaldera. Found Zelda with Impa. Then, I traveled to Lanayru Desert and found a secret entrance to the Temple of Time in Lanayru Mining Facility. Got the Goddess's Harp from Zelda, who at that point was in the distant past, and learned how to play it from the old lady who turned out to be Impa. I then, went back to the Sealed Ground to seal the Imprisoned.

"Searched for the three Sacred Flames of the Golden Goddesses. Farore's flame made the Goddess Sword into the Goddess Long Sword, Nayru's made it the Goddess White Sword, and Din's made it into the Master Sword that we see today. I sealed away the Imprisoned again before traveling back in time through the Gate of Time. Turns out Zelda, and I mean all of our Zeldas, are the reincarnation of Hylia. She goes to a deep sleep to seal Demise and seals herself inside a crystal and tells me to find the Triforce.

"I found all three of the pieces and made a wish to destroy Demise. The island with Goddess Statue returns to its original location at the Sealed Grounds destroying the Imprisoned. Zelda awakens, gets captured, be the Hero in Shining Armor. Defeated Demise, cursed the blood of the Goddess Hylia and the spirit of the hero in a cycle of life and death without end."

The others told Prince their stories in which some of them were exactly the same. He had, however, questioned Myth if he was sane which said person began spouting nonsense about the Windfish in different languages. At this point, everyone marked him crazy.

"Is there anything else that I should be aware of?" Prince asked the group.

"Realm has the tendency to lose his stuff as well as getting lost," Green hummed.

"Oh, come on guys! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are," the others, who were familiar with his behavior, flat out told him. Prince sweatdropped nervously: "I'm not even going to ask."

"Time is actually my younger self," Mask pointed out.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you this, but… How is that even possible? Actually, it's impossible," Vio looked at the two Heroes of Time.

"No one, but Nayru–," Vio was interrupted by Sky.

"And Hylia," he added.

"And the Sorceresses of Time," Prince added in as well.

"...Okay… Nayru, Hylia, and the Sorceresses of Time can manipulate time itself."

Realm questioned nonchalantly to Vio, "If it's impossible, then can you explain why Paint can become a painting, or how Twilight turns into a wolf. Or can the four of you and the Four explain how one being became four beings? Or better yet, how all of the Links are here in this Hyrule?" Vio thought about it.

"I can't," Vio slumped down in defeat after he paused for a moment. It was then that Prince got them all back on topic, "Like I said, is there anything else that I should be aware of?" Wild sighed.

"Apparently to the others, I have a six sense," Prince was puzzled by his comment.

Twilight nodded, "A very good six sense in fact. On the first day that we all met, Realm lost both his sword and shield. Wild told him that his sword was in the middle of a pond that was right next to a Bokoblin camp, and the shield was in the pile of rubbles from when Wild knocked down a watch tower in a single blow. And he knew all of this without even moving his eyes off the whole group… By the way, you've got to teach me how you do it."

"Your wolf aspects should already make up for my six sense," Wild stated bluntly.

"I do not even want to know how you managed to lose it, nor how insane you guys are," he muttered.

The group then turned towards Prince asking about his adventure.

He cleared his throat, "All of this started when an army of Bokoblins were attacking Hyrule Castle. Zelda and Impa head out to defend the castle. I joined the battle even though was a trainee at the time, and disobeyed Impa's orders for all new recruits to stay out of the battle." Prince nervously chuckled at the memory.

"Insubordination," Twilight, Myth, and Mask spoke in unison. The talking Link ignored them and continued on with his story.

"I was battling a Dragon Knight name Volga and the Triforce of Courage activated. By the way, he had the nastiest temper that I've ever seen," he inserted the last sentence.

"As does Wild over here," Power jerked a finger to said person to which said person gave him a harsh glare. If looks could kill, the red Link with red hair would have been dead.

"Um… Anyways, Wizzro unleashed King Dodongo, I, Impa, and the elite Hyrulean Army defeated him, but the beast was actually a distraction to capture Hyrule Castle. The enemies were looking for Princess Zelda, who disappeared through the whole ordeal."

"We know how you feel," The Links understood how he felt having to lose Zelda.

"Long story short. Zelda was Sheik and vice versa. Met Lana, the White Sorceress who turns out to be Cia's other half. Cia had a creepy obsession with the Spirit of the Hero, meaning his reincarnations. In other words, she started a war on Hyrule all because of us," Prince shuttered at the mere thought of it.

"Her obsession of us can't be that bad," Wind said not knowing the full extent of it.

"No, it's really, really, really bad," he warned them.

"How bad is it?" The question left Spirit's mouth as he felt a sense of dread and disgust forming from the pit of his stomach.

"She has pictures of each of us in… weird poses hung on every space of the wall. Statues of us everywhere. I pretty sure her bedroom is full of pictures of us from the ceiling, the walls, and floor. Every tunic, except mine and Wild's, weapons, to the empty bottles that we use, the clothing that we used to wear before getting the green tunic. Need I continue?" There was a complete and utter silence that had settled into the air. The Links shook their heads vigorously.

"Man, and I thought that having to deal with rabid fan girls were crazy enough!" Twilight groaned at the new and very disturbing information.

"I'm just happy that I don't have to deal with her," The other Links nodded.

Lan, one of the two Sorceresses of Time, looked at looked at her other counterpart.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like that someone or something is talking about us?" Lana questioned.

Cia snapped at her, "Lana! Now is not the time for your nonsense! We must focus on finding and bringing back Link at all cost!"

"Alright! Alright! Just keep your hat on Cia," Lana was a bit skittish. The Black Witch let out an anguish cry: "Nayru's Love! Where is he?!"

"Back to the story, we confronted Cia. She took both the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage from us. Warped time bringing back the Era of the Sky, Era of the Past, and the Era of Twilight," Prince continued a bit with his story. The native Links of those times blinked.

"Met Fi from Sky's time. Midna and Agitha from Twilight's. Ruto and Darunia from Time's and Mask's time period. Learned about Ganondorf. We got the two pieces of the Triforce back, confronted and defeated Cia, getting the Triforce of Power which presented itself to Lana and restored Hyrule to peace. The peace, however, did not last for Ganondorf made his return. He managed to claim all three pieces of the Triforce, but in the end we defeated him," There was something that had been bothering Prince for sometime and decided to voice it.

"Before I came here, I heard a girl's voice. Who is she?" Wisdom nudged the silent Wild gently: "The voice that you've been hearing is Princess Zelda herself, who is trapped inside the confines of her own castle along with Calamity Ganon. Or so I've been told," Wild dropped his head in shame.

The Four sighed, " **He's…"**

"Yep," Myth popped the 'p'. Majority of the other Links, besides Prince, sighed as for the remaining few, they just shook their heads.

"I don't understand what's going on?" the clueless Link tilted his head to the side.

"Autopilot," they only said to him. He was still confused as to what they mean. Green took it upon himself and whispered into the clueless Link's ear.

"Oh," Prince shot Wild a look of sympathy, but he was looking at the floor.

Sky clapped his hands quietly, "Why don't we all get some sleep because tomorrow we are going to get the first piece of Wild's memory."

They complied to his demands, and soon their sleepiness washed over for the remainder of the night.

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

"I never thought that Darunia, Rito, and Naboris would actually have somewhat of a legacy even after death," Time chuckled. Mask snorted, "And last time I checked you are still engaged to Princess Ruto of the Zora."

"We were never engaged!"


	12. Chapter 11: Captured Memories

**Whoa! I didn't realize how long ago since the last chapter (I just realize it has only been four days *cough cough*). Well, I am back with a new chapter, and honestly I think you guys will like this chapter all the way towards the very end of this chapter. And I also realize that I put Naboris instead of Nabooru in the last chapter, sorry. I will eventually find some time to fix all these grammar problems, so until then sit tight.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda game series, franchise, spin offs, mangas, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Capture Memories**

Before they left, Pikango, a traveling Sheikah man, had stopped them and asked them about the location of the Great Fairy near the village. Pikango asked them to take a picture of the location. While searching for the Great Fairy Fountain, they picked up some Hylian shrooms and apples to save for later. Pikango could only take his senior legs so far up, and so the group went ahead to take the picture of the Great Fairy Fountain.

They found the Great Fairy's home not long after leaving Pikango behind. The poor fairy had asked them for 100 rupees in order to restore her powers. Links, being the goody-two-shoes they were, gave her the exact amount of rupees. Once her powers were restored, she offered to upgrade their armors in exchange for releasing her. After they were upgraded, she went back into her home, and then took the picture.

Prince looked around the area in amazement. He had almost wished that his world was just like this one, but then remembered that he rather not see his Hyrule in such a state. Spirit walked with him, "Wild's Hyrule is pretty isn't it?" Prince could only nod his head in wonder as he looked at the wildlife. Spirit turned around to face the others, "If things didn't happen the way it did 100 years ago, would… Oh, come on! Four! You were suppose to be watching him!" the descendant of Wind cried in frustration. The others, except Prince who looked utterly confused and Wild who just sighed, groaned.

"Eh? How did I get here?" Realm asked to no one but himself. He somehow got to the west side of Naydra Snowfield. Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him to stay put.

"I'm on it," Wild walked to where there was a little bit more space and squatted down. He tilted his head back as his eyes closed. A few seconds later, he walked over to them with an exasperated look etched on his face. Myth was about to ask him where the missing member was, but Wild gave him a glare that could instantly kill someone. Prince whispered to Mask as quietly as possible, "He is always like that when he's angry?" He looked at him weirdly.

"Wild's not angry," Prince blinked at him as if he was joking.

"But–" The older Hero of Time interrupted him, "He's just annoyed, very annoyed." He patted the new member's shoulder and followed Wild to where ever he was going. They stopped by Pikango and showed the picture to him, who was slightly disappointed. He offered to help them look for the locations depicted from the camera that the princess used 100 years ago.

"A large gate with a snowy mountain beyond it… Oh, I know that place! There is a big mountain east of this village…It's called Mount Lanayru. At the base of Mount Lanayru, on the west side of Naydra Snowfield, lies that gate, I'm almost certain," Pikango informed them of what they wanted to know. The group departed from the senior Sheikah man, and set their sights to the entrance of Mount Lanayru.

Prince looked at the group while walking, "Um… Are we going to look for Realm?" he asked.

"Oh, we are," Wild said with a strange calmness that frighten him, "He's already at the place we are going to," Prince just decided to shove all logic out the window for the sake of keeping his sanity sane, but he was pretty sure that he too, was also insane just like the rest.

After a few hours on horseback, they arrived at the designated place. Realm was found sleeping soundly on the small patches of grass, but woke up as soon as he heard trotting. Everyone scolded him for somehow leaving the confines of the Four without them noticing. Prince looked at Wild, "I never going to doubt your senses ever." Then he looked at Realm, who was scratching his head sheepishly.

"And now I can agree with the others that you are bad at directions and losing stuff." Said person sulked.

All the Links, from different time periods and universes, looked at Wild who was looking at the surrounding area. Wild then pulled out the Sheikah Slate from its straps, and glanced at the picture from 100 years ago. Then, he looked up to the scene before him. Wild squinted really hard until he felt a sudden headache coming along. All of them were suddenly caught off guard as something phenomenon transpired before their every eyes.

As the sun was setting, there were four different species waiting in front of the entrance as two figures who were begrudgingly walking towards them. The two figures were Hylians. One of them was a female wearing a white dress and the other was a male in a teal colored tunic with a sword strapped onto his back. As the two of them approached the four waiting at the entrance, the Goron spoke up knowing full well what had happen from the look on the blonde haired Hylian's face, "Well? Don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go up there on the mountain?"

The person in question stopped walking with disappointment and failure on her face. She shook her head slowly in reply. She didn't meet their gaze, only looking at the floor. There was a mere moment of silence. The Rito spoke in a softer tone, "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?"

The girl answered looking completely apologetic to them, "I'm sorry, no." She still couldn't look at them in the eye.

"Then let's move on," the Gerudo tried to liven the atmosphere a bit, "You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru." The Goron nodded his head as the Rito's silence was a confirmation of the vai Gerudo's statement.

"Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that…thing," the vai Gerudo said to the forlorned girl. The Zora stole a glance at Wild, from 100 years ago, who was looking at the Hylian female with worried.

"That's kind of you. Thank you," she muttered to the Gerudo, still not looking up, with a sad tone in her voice. The Zora stepped forward a bit hesitant, but nonetheless voiced what was on her mind: "If I may…," the female Zora started. The Hylian finally looked up to meet her gaze.

"I thought you… Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words… I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind…," She hesitated before saying, "It helps when I think—when I think about—,"

However, in that moment the ground started to shake tremendously. Link held Zelda steady in his arms during the tremors. The Rito flew up into the air to see what was happening. The same evil darkness was surround Hyrule Castle from the ground and from above. Calamity Ganon let out a frightening roar that echoed throughout Hyrule.

"It's here," the Rito told them as he touched the ground.

"This is it, then…," The Goron's expression harden into battle mode.

"Are you sure?" the Zora said not believing that all of this was happening so fast, and so soon.

The Rito answered, "Positive."

"It's awake… Ganon!" Princess Zelda exclaimed, not quite registering all of this at once. The dark clouds began to spread over the red orange sky.

The Goron turned towards the princess of Hyrule: "Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss!"

He ordered, "Link will need to meet Ganon head non when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!" The Goron looked towards Link: "Littly guy! You get to Hyrule Castle."

Link was looking at the Goron, not realizing the Rito was giving him a jealous look, and nodded.

"You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!"

The vai Gerudo placed both her hands on the princess's shoulders, "Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe."

"No!" Zelda declared with unwavering determination.

"I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield… But there must… There must be something I can do to help!" she proclaimed wanting to be useful to her Champions.

All the Links jolted from their places when the memory suddenly came to an end.

"That was–,"

"Your/My memories!" The amnesic Link turned to the others in shock, "I can also see why all of you like Zelda." Those who weren't engaged, some do to the lack of courage as for the others it is because they are too young, blanched at his comment. Prince fellow over from a fit of laughter.

"Finally! I thought I was the only one who noticed it," he said, still laughing. Wild smirked.

"In case you forgot. Six sense."

"Right. I completely forgot about that for a minute," Prince was slowly rising to his feet, but his laugh was now a soft chuckle, as he dust off the dirt from his green tunic.

"Going back to the topic of liking Zelda," Blue glanced at Realm, "I'm pretty sure that at the end of Realm's adventure, the last cutscene, just as the curtains were closing, showed Realm and Princess Zelda ki–"

Deku nuts suddenly rained down upon Blue's head promptly cutting him off of what he was going to say.

"Where in Hyrule are these Deku nuts coming from?!" Blue rubbed his head as he glared up into the sky.

Prince blinked: "What in the name of Hylia just happen?"

"He's just breaking things," Vio informed the new member. His eyebrows furrowed a bit.

The sun was soon beginning to set. The clouds in the sky was a light orange color signifying that the cold and dark night is coming.

"Alrighty! Wild, go ahead and zap us back to Ka-," Myth's sentence was cut short as Wild had already activated the teleportation feature much to the others comfort. They were teleported to the shrine near the village, and from there they headed towards the elderly woman's house.

Upon their arrival, Paya instantly greeted them even though she whispered and stuttered it to them. The group of Links walked up to Impa, who was still seated as if they had never left the house in the first place, however, lying on her lap was a blue shirt folded neatly on her lap. The first thing Impa noticed was the aura around Wild. It was a bit more gentle than the first time they had met, yet unflinching with determination.

"We're back!" Myth singed. The others just blatantly ignored him and his antics.

"I got a piece of my memories," the native Link informed the elder Sheikah woman.

"That good," She smiled at him, "Now that you have seen some of the princess's memories, you must have started to remember certain things…" Impa held out the piece of clothing that was on her lap: "Here. I will hand this over to you now, before I forget."

Wild carefully took and unfolded the blue colored clothing to where he could see every details on the blue tunic. The Links in the room looked at the clothing. It was the very same tunic that he had worn 100 years ago.

"My… Champion Tunic," The name of the tunic came out of his mouth subconsciously.

"This is something of yours that I have been keeping safe, by request of the princess," she made a slight pause before continuing, "This clothing was specially made for you when you became a Champion. Please handle it with care."

Wild quickly went to an empty room, so he could change into the Champion's Tunic. They once again spent the night at the house, sprawled out all over the floor. Twilight turned into his wolf form making it easier for him to sleep on the floor, but his new form had nearly startled Impa's poor light-hearted granddaughter.

There was a momentary pause between the Links that is until Wisdom whispered just enough for everyone to hear, "I think all of us should tackle at least one of the four Divine Beasts tomorrow, or at least get a head start on it. While I do admit that Wild's memories are top priority along with defeating Ganon, and rescuing Princess Zelda."

"It would seem that the four Divine Beasts: Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh, Vah Ruta, and Vah Naboris are essentially critical in the defeat of Calamity Ganon," Vio added the crucial information.

"I never thought that Darunia, Rito, and Nabooru would actually have somewhat of a legacy even after death," Time chuckled. Mask snorted, "And last time I checked you are still engaged to Princess Ruto of the Zora."

"We were never engaged!"

"Ruto says otherwise."

"Speaking of the Zoras. Did you guys know that the Ritos are actually descendants of the Zoras? It's true. Medli is a Rito, and a direct descendant of Zora sage that guards the Earth Temple," Wind's sudden information left them all speechless.

"...What," Blue answered what was on everybody's mind

Wild snapped out of his stupor, "So, you mean to tell us that the Rito, birds that can fly in the sky and talk, are actually relatives of the Zora, man-fish people that live in bodies of water… Actually, now that I think about it, it does make sense. I mean, the name of the Ritos could be in honor of the deceased Princess Ruto from long, long ago. And the lifespan of a Zora is significantly much longer than an average Hylian and Gerudo. So it is possible to say that at some point in time, a small group of Zoras split up from the rest of their species, and over time they lost their fins which had evolved into feathers for flight."

"In other words, they are the only subspecies that fallen under the Zora in theory. The Gerudos could also theoretically fall under the subspecies of Hylians unless it is proven otherwise," Vio stated his theory

" **Is anyone understanding what they are saying? Cuz the four of us, for sure, don't,"** the Four emphasized.

" _CAN WE ALL JUST GET SOME SLEEP?!"_ They couldn't understand Twilight, but they were smart enough that he was clearly annoyed and wanted to sleep when he gave a low humming growl, which was enough for them to shut up. There was a slight pause in the air until Wild spoke in a very soft tone, "We shall head for the nearest dot on the Sheikah Slate."

The Golden Goddesses watched as the Chosen Heroes slept like a bunch of logs. Nayru let out a sigh, "I should probably go and check on my chosen aspect," she said as she walked out of the room. It was now just Din and Farore who were left in the room.

"You know, why don't we recruit Him along with the others?" Din asked the Goddess right next to her.

"Why don't you take that up to Nayru?" Farore replied in a mock tone. It was in that moment, Nayru came back into the room. Din asked her the same question.

Nayru gave her a harsh glare: "He's already been through so much. Must we bring him back through the ringer once more?"

Din paused before giving her sister her answer, "You're right. You are absolutely right."

"You know, I would appreciate if you guys don't talk about me since I am right here."

"Yes, I appreciate that the two of you-ahhh!" The Goddess of Courage gave a bloodcurdling scream, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" The mysterious man blinked at her.

The man appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had bleach blonde, almost white, shaggy hair, his eyes were a pale blue color, he wore a familiar green tunic and hat, underneath the tunic was a chainmail and a white collared shirt. Upon his left shoulder was a golden shoulder armor pad. And a pair of gauntlets and wood brown fingerless gloves His features and clothing were very strikingly similar to the Links throughout time, however, the only difference between them and him was that he wore a red cape. His lips were pressed into a very line, one that expressed that he was clearly annoyed.

Din went to help Farore up on her feet as Nayru strike up a conversation with the man, "H-how?" The tone of her voice was clearly surprise.

"If you are wondering how I got here, I walked. As to how I have a body? That would require me to break the Fourth Wall, which I am not very keen on doing," he stated to the blue haired Goddess.

"Now, what was it about recruiting me?" The Goddesses were a bit hesitant, but nonetheless began to tell the man all that had occurred while he was in the afterlife all in somewhat or under seven hours.

He gave the three Goddesses a concerning light chuckle, "To think the very enigma of evil would be reincarnated and curse my legacy to a never ending battle," His lips formed into a grim smile: "I shall fight along side my legacy to put an end to what I started many millenias ago," he boldly proclaimed to the three Goddesses.

Din let out a heartfelt laugh, "The man who is faithfully loyal to our elder sister Goddess Hylia to the ends of the earth, the man who was incorrectly accused for treason amongst his own race, yet never once betrayed his people, the hero who commanded what little army of humans against the hordes of demons, the hero who slew thousands upon thousands of demons, and the hero who challenged the Demon King Demise himself. You truly are worthy of being Hylia's Chosen Hero, Link. Not once you have changed. Not once," the Goddess of Power smiled.

Nayru sighed knowing whatever reasons she threw at him, he would never listen, "Alright then, I, Nayru, one of the three Goddesses of Creation give you, Link, permission to join your descendants in battle and rescue Goddess Hylia's reincarnation from the very same evil that threatens the land of Hyrule once more."

Farore stepped towards Link with the Master Sword in her hands and a trinket that was very much similar to the ones they crafted for his descendants: "Tis time for you to take up the Blade of Evil's Bane once more. Wear this around your neck. When you are in need of a steed or a ride, this will allow you to call upon your ride."

Link took the sword and piece of jewelry from her hands and sheathed it upon his back. As for the jewelry, around his neck. The three Goddesses formed a triangle around him and begin reciting a spell to take him to the specific time period of Hyrule. In a white blinding flash of light he was gone.

 **So how was the latest chapter? Did you, readers, like it? Now this Link will be... very, how to put it... unique in terms of other. There will also be more character development with the Links later on as the story progresses.**

 **Please give this story a like, so push that favorite/follow button(s) and please give some reviews as well. And I will try to the best of my abilities to reply back to you.**

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter:**

"Master," the sword spoke to him and he smiled.

"It has been a long time, Fi," he greeted the spirit of the sword, who was still residing in the sword.


	13. Another AN

**Sorry dear readers this is not an update for the next chapter(s). However, I will be posting them soon sometime this month, so do not fret.**

 **I have written a story on Wattpad. Readers who are BTS fans (ARMYS) you will love the story. The beginning is mostly from the "To the Edge of the Sky", the BTS visual novel with a bit of my own twist.**

 **If you are interested in reading the story, the link is down below:**

/489607153-to-the-very-edge-of-the-sky-prologue-stranded. Add wattpad and .com at the beginning of the web address.

 **Again this is not an update of the next chapter(s) to any of the stories.**


	14. Forgive me

**I am so sorry for not posting new chapters for LLaM. After reading the story, I've noticed the significant differences between my stories from last year(s) and this year. And so, I've decided to scrap it and create a new one. This also means that this story will officially be discontinued, but it will be in the form of another story. It will still consist the same story background, and most of the characters will still be there, but there will be some major differences between this story and the new one. The story will still take place in the BotW game. The new story is now called "A Testament of Time."**

 **I do hope you, readers, will all forgive me for this, but I promise that "A Testament of Time" will be much better than LLaM. Thank you for being with me on this wonderful journey, and I hope to see you in the next one that I will have up tonight (or morning, if there are any readers on the other side of the world).**

 **Here is the prologue of "A Testament of Time":**

 **Prologue: Her Pleas**

The years of anger, hatred, and despair continue to attack the long blonde haired girl relentlessly without stopping. The shadows of this evil desperately tries to choke the good out of her with its long and dark tendrils. She pushes all these things back with the divine power she is born with. The young woman grows weary, but she must… No. She has to endure it not just for her sake, but for the lives that were forever lost to the calamity, for her people that put their trust in her, and especially to Champion who wields the Blade of Evil's Bane. For how long she has been doing this? Fifteen? Or perhaps even longer, but she had stopped counting the years after ten.

A powerful attack crashes into the barrier of light causing the girl to yelp in pain. Little droplets of salty water were forming from her water line as she clenches her teeth to endure the strain of the attack.

"Someone, Link, anyone, help me!" she sobs, pleading to whoever that can help her from this predicament. And the jaws of the shadowy beast snapped close.

A blood curdling scream echoes through the worn out marble temple. In a matter of minutes, a young eighteen year old man barges into the room, where the scream is coming from. A girl with similar features of the girl from the dream looks at the man with teary sky blue eyes. Her attire is fit much like a divine being.

"It's a different dream this time, but the girl surrounded by evil shadows and is crying out for help. It felt so… so real, Link." Link didn't say anything as he comforts the girl in his arms, calming her down until her sobs were no more. She begs for him to stay with her, and so he stays. He draws soothing circles on her back, but before he knows it, she is sound asleep without a care in the world. He hears a girl's voice whispering like a faint wind.

" _ **...nk… he… p… me… open… eyes,"**_ Link rubs the bridges of his nose.

"In my sleep, and now in my waking moments too,"

Soon, Link follows the girl to sleep completely unaware of the triangular marks glowing on the back of his right hand.

 _ **Open your eyes.**_


End file.
